


Happier With You

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: Jacob realizes too late who he'd be happier with.





	

Watching Renesmee walk down the aisle was the moment Jacob Black realized who he'd be happier with.  
Leah would have wanted a small, private wedding with people they both loved and trusted. Nessie, however, had a gigantic one, and even the Volturi was invited. She basked in the attention she was getting, in her pretty white dress that clung to her curves and her white heels that made her appear half a foot taller than she really was.  
Jacob doubted Leah would have even worn white. Thinking of his beta now, he realized that he'd rather be with her, talking about anything and everything.  
"I just couldn't be happier," Renesmee had gushed a few hours ago, and of course Jacob echoed the sentiment.  
But standing next to Renesmee, reciting their vows to a fairy-tale ending, wasn't what made him happy.  
What made him happy would have been Leah standing there instead.


End file.
